klubibotafandomcom_sq-20200215-history
Tregimet
Tregim Jashtëtokësori Agim Bacelli Ishte data një Prill dhe në këte datë gjithmonë organizonim një lloj konkursi për gënjeshtrën e vitit. I erdhi radha Kryegënjeshtarit Vazhdim Boba. Për çudi, ndryshe nga herë të tjera, ai nguroi një çast të tregonte. Na shikoi i hutuar të gjithëve me radhë, pa folur për një far kohe. Ai vazhdimisht fërkonte llërën e krahut të majtë. Dikush i tha pse ishte hutuar dhe pse nuk e fillonte gënjeshtrën e radhës por Dimi (kështu e thërrisnim ne) dukej se diçka e pengonte të fliste. - Dimi! U dogje, nuk do të presim më. Kush e ka radhën? – pyeti Dod Vushi.. - Prisni një minutë ju lutem. Unë dua t’ju tregoj këtë radhe një histori të vërtetë dhe jo një gënjeshtër por..., kam një farë frike pasi besoj çfar më thanë ata... - Kush janë “ata”? – e pyeti Ladi Hykja. - Jashtëtoksorët. - Bravo! Ja kjo do të jetë gënjeshtra më e madhe e shpikur nga kolektivi jonë në Gjadër të Zadrimës me rastin e ditës së gënjeshtrave. Vazhdo Dimi! Hajt, ki kurajon të na tregosh për jashtëtokësorët, - u hodh Luan Nani. Dimi na pa edhe njëherë të gjithëvë si i zënë në faj dhe më në fund na kërkoi një favor të çuditshëm para se të na tregonte ngjarjen. Na foli shumë serioz me zërin që i dridhej. Na tha, nëse vdiste sonte apo e shumta nesër, na lutej që ta shpinim trupin e tij dhe ta varrosnim në majën e malit të Ostrovices. Atje do të gjenim një shenjë të mjaftueshme që do të na tregonte vëndin se ku duhet ta varrosnim. Ajo shënjë është një hu i madh bronxi, tamam si ata hunjtë ku lidhen anijet në bregun e detit. Na tha se rruga më e shkurtër që të shpie atje; Krushovë, Shipckë, hidhesh në Oparin e Sipërm, duke marrë drejtimin Jugë-perëndim deri në Faqekuq dhe përfundon në Ostrovicë. Pastaj u duk sikur qeshi pasi në faqet e tij u formuan dy gropzat e bukura të cilat e shoqëronin gjithmonë kur ai ishte në qef. Ne morëm një pamje serioze, askush nuk foli apo qeshi. Fillimi i trillimit dukej shumë i vërtetë dhe, akoma më shumë, befasues. Dimi pasi psherëtiu dy-tri herë filloi të tregoi një tregim që s’të linte vënd të dyshoje për gënjeshtër, me vënde dhe njerëz origjinalë. Nuk dinim se çfar të thoshim përveç të bënim sikur pranonim atë kusht të çuditshëm që na vuri Dimi dhe për këtë ju betuam me Idealin e Lartë të Partisë, ashtu siç na detyroi që të betoheshim gënjeshtari Bujar Shema, gjë që i dha seriozitet rrëfimit të Dimit. “Verës që kaloi, kam kaluar momentin më tronditse të jetës sime, - filloi tregimin Dimi. – Isha me pushime në fshatin tim Krushovë dhe, një ditë, kur dola me kushririn tim Xhip Naimi për të kullotur delet tek Luadh’ i Priftit, pashë në drejtim të Ostrovicës. Madhështia e tij më sugjestionoi dhe më mbushi me frymëzim. Maja e malit, nën hijen e të cilit unë jam rritur, ma bënte me dorë, ‘hajde’! Ky mal sepse më kujton shpesh Herkulin tek Shtyllat e Botës. Ma besoni, fluturimi me avion kurrë s’të jep atë madhështi që të japin malet e lartë si Ostrovica pasi në aeroplan je i mbyllur brënda kabinës. Kjo më nxiti që të mendoja për ta vizituar. I propozova Xhipit i cili e refuzoi në mënyrë kategorike kërkesën time, bile më këshilloi të mos shkoj atje. Ai nxorri shumë pengesa por mbi të gjitha më tha se në majën e Ostrovicës rrinë xhindet! Qesha me naivitetin e kushëririt dhe të nesërmen u nisa vetëm drejt majës së Ostrovicës. Zbrita tek Kroi i Madh dhe pasi lava fytyrën me ujën e tij shumë të ftohtë mora rrugën tatëpjetë për nga Përroi i Thellë. Pasi kalova përroin e më pas Lumin e Voskopojës u ndodha ballëpërballë me “kishën” e fshatit e cila nuk është gjë tjetër veçse një shkëmb i madh me një vrimë-shpellë përfund që shkon shumë thellë. Ajo vrimë mund të ketë ekzistuar për mijra vjet dhe thëniet për te janë aq të llahtarshme sa askush nuk ka marrë mundimin ta eksplorojë. Thonë se atje është shtëpia e dy djajve të Korçës. Një legjendë Voskopojare tregon se bota ka tre djaj, dy janë në Korçë (Voskopojë) dhe njëri vërtitet nëpër botë! Kalova Kishën dhe mora rrugën për nga Sheshi i Manazezave. Për ta bërë sa më të lehtë ngjitjen i rashë rrugës më të gjatë që shkon sipër Malit të Punëmirës, drejt Jug – Perëndimit, rrëzës së Malit të Voskopojës duke lënë Malin e Bodesë në krahun e djathtë. Që nga Punmira mu deshën rreth katër orë që të kapja Majën e Frangut dhe më pas për një orë tjetër të kapja Majën e Faqekuqit. Kur arrita mbi lartësitë mbi 1800 metro, pashë se filluan të zhduken pyjet dhe vëndin e tyre e zunë sipërfaqet livadhore dhe hinkat karakteristike të lartësisë. Pashë se atje mbizoteron bima graminore dhe midis tyre shihja drurë të rrallë e të shkurtër si dëllinja e shkurter (juniperius nana), drizi, murrizi, trëndafili i egër etj. Hëngra disa kokrra dëllinje dhe kujtova me mall juniperius-in e famshëm që na lag grykën pasi raki tjetër ka kohë që qeveria nuk na shet...(disa nga ne e panë shtrembër e me habi për këtë guxim...) Majë malit ndihesha i lumtur dhe shumë i fuqishëm. Malet madhështorë të bëjnë ta ndjesh veten madhështor si vetë njerëzit e këtyre thepave. Ky territor shumë i ashper malor, ka shërbyer edhe si vendstrehim i njerëzve të lirë e fisnikë. Hodha shikimin rreth e rrotull. Gjeja e parë që më ra në sy ishte Mali i Tomorrit që shtrihet gjigand në Veri – Perëndim të pozicionit ku isha unë. Këqyra me vëmëndje shtrirjen e Ostrovicës dhe pashë se ky mal i ngjan shumë një qeni të shtrirë në pozicion për gjumë me kokën në veri dhe bishtin në jug. Pastaj pashë Tomorricën, Malin Zaloshnjë, Kulmakun, etj. Vura re se Lugina e Tomoricës, gjarpëron midis maleve Tomor e Kulmak në perëndim dhe në kurrizin lindor drejt Ostrovicë-Bofje-Koshnicës të cilat i ndan në mes hija e Faqekuqit që sapo e kalova. Pastaj pashë qytetin e Korçës në Jug-Lindje dhe po aq larg në Jug-Perëndim pashë gropën e Çorovodës. Po të hiqje një vijë imagjinare midis dy qytetve dhe meje, ne ishim pothuajse në tre kulmet e një trekëndëshi barabrinjës. Ma besoni, u ndjeva gjigand apo div siç i thonë qiklopit në ato anë. Vetëm Tomorri më bënte të mos ndjehesha Zot...Po e shikoja me njëfare zilie atë mal ku kanë Fronin Perënditë. Sapo kujtova gojdhënën popullore për Malin Tomorr, mu kujtua Froni i Djajve në malin që sapo kisha shaluar. Pse vallë thonë se aty ulen djajtë?! Kjo pyetje nuk do të më mundonte shumë gjatë pasi papritur u ndje një zhurmë e mbytur në lëndinën pas shpinës sime, atje ku gorarët e quajnë “Port i Shejtanit.” Të them të vërtetën ndjeva frikë pasi gojdhënat kishin bërë punën e tyre tek unë. Një dritë verbuse më rrethoi dhe një valë ere goditëse më shtyu përpara. Instiktivish u ula dhe qëndrova në pozicion me këmbë dhe duar në tokë. “Mos lëviz dhe mos ki frikë!” – dëgjova pas shpine një zë të pastër dhe të fortë në shqip që më bëri të dridhem.” Dimi heshti përsëri. Na hodhi të gjithëve një vështrim të gjatë dhe psherëtiu duke e tretur shikimin në qiell. Dy gropëzat në faqe ju zhdukën dhe molla e Adamit në fyt i ngrihej e ulej sikur gëlltitej. Po vëreja me kujdes fytyrën e tij. I shikoja çdo muskul. Sytë e mëdhenj në ngjyën e detit që zakonisht ishin të kthjellët, mu dukën të turbullt si det në stuhi. Një muskul në faqen e majtë, poshtë syrit, i dridhej si muskujt e kafshës pasi theret. Dora e majte po ashtu i dridhej. Pamja e tij më emocionoi dhe fillova ta besoj për çfar na tregonte. Gjithashtu po ndjeja një keqardhje dhe desha të mos e lë të vazhdoi por Kryegënjeshtari jonë, Vangjel Kito thirri i entusjazmuarë: - Jepi, jepi Dimi se qënka gënjeshtër fantastike! – por Dimi nuk reagoi. Ai vazhdoi të tregoi, “Nuk fola dhe as kokën nuk e ktheva. S'guxoja dot. Qëndrova ashtu derisa po ai zë më urdhëroi të ngrihem në këmbë. U ngrita dhe u ktheva me fytyrë andej nga vinte zëri. Rreth 100 m larg meje, prapa një shkëmbi që nuk e pengonte tërë pamjen e tij, qëndronte një disk fluturus (UFO) ngjyrë blu në të argjëndë dhe në derën e hapur të diskut qëndronte një njeri i gjatë, veshur me rroba të zeza të shndritëshme. Në kokë mbante një skafandër të zi dhe në dorën e djathtë një shkop po të zi. - Mos u tremb. Ne jemi jashtëtoksorë dhe vijme shpesh në këtë vënd që nuk frekuentohet nga ju shqiptarët. Je i pari njeri që ne po shikojmë këtu që nga viti 1961 kur një bari kërkonte dashin perçor që i kishte humbur. Ne jemi këtu për t’ju ndihmuar juve sepse kështu ndihmojmë veten tonë. - Sigurisht që në fillim dyshova se do të jetë ndonjë amerikan apo rus dhe bëra gati pistoletën që fatmirësisht e kisha me vete. Pas pak, ai zë i ëmbël dhe i pastër, më bëri të ndihem mirë e të mos kem më frikë, përkundrazi mora guximin edhe ta pyesja. I thashë sesi ka mundësi që ai flet shqip kaq mirë?! Mos edhe planeti i tij flet shqip! Jshtëtoksori më sqaroi se ata (siç e mora vesh më von, ai kishte në bordin e diskut edhe tre vetë të tjerë) flasin çdo gjuhë të botës sonë. - Nëse ne do të uleshim në Greqi, unë do të flisnja greqisht dhe nëse do të uleshim ne Itali, unë do të flisnja italisht...Këtë gjë na i mundëson dimensioni jonë i pestë i cili vjen nga një ngarkesë e lartë energjie që ne mbartim me vete dhe që na është ngarkuar që në nisje por që edhe mund ta shkarkojmë dhe ringarkojmë kur të duamë gjatë rrugës. Kjo është arsyeja që asnjë nga ne s’mund të takohet me ju toksorët pa ndryshuar më parë fuqinë e energjisë që mbartim pasi ju do të vdisnit në vënd nga ngarkesat tona të fuqishme të energjisë. Kjo fuqi është tamam si ajo fusha manjetike që disa shkencëtarë në Amerikë në vitin 1943, të shtyrë nga jashtëtoksorë, bënë një eksperiment të quajtur ‘Eksperimenti Filadelfia’ por që patën pasoja shumë negative në jetën e tyre të pambrojtur mirë. Efekti i fushës magnetike shtrihet në një zonë në formë sferike dhe ngarkesa e saj e madhe bën të mundur ndryshimin e përmbajtes së vet materies. Ne kemi folur shpesh me ju tokësorët në distancë me përjashtim të rasteve kur kemi erdhur me mision për të jetuar dhe punuar me toksorët tuaj. - Jashtëtoksori ndali bisedën. Lëviza në drejtim të tij por zëri i fortë që më erdhi nga ai më ndali. - Mos u afro asnjë hap më shumë! Është me rrezik për ty. Unë do të vij të takoj atje por më parë më duhet që të shkarkoj një pjesë të energjisë që kam në trup.- S’mu durua dhe e pyeta se përse ju duhet ajo lloj energjie. Jashtëtoksori më sqaroi se atë energji unë s’mund ta kuptoja dot, por për të patur një ide më sqaroi se është një biorrymë manjetike që prodhohet apostafat në vëndin e tij e cila i mbron kozmonautët nga çdo e keqe si fjala vjen, nga sëmundjet që vijnë nga bakteriet e mikrobet, nga infeksionet e ndryshme, nga fushat manjetike, nga sulmet e mjergullnajave elektronike kozmike, nga lënda e hapsirës që ndryshon formë dhe ngarkesë në bazë të ndryshimit të pozicionit të planeteve, nga njollat diellore dhe rrezatimi i tyre, nga sulmet tuaja apo të njerëzve të tjerë nga botërat...E ndërpreva pasi isha shumë kurioz të dinja se sa botë të tjera të banuara ka në hapsirë. Fillova të bindem se është vërtetë një jashtëtoksor. Ai më sqaroi se planetet e banuara nga njerëz janë të pafundme. Ja psh, më tha ai, në planetin tuaj vijnë dhe e vizitojnë nga rreth 1000 planete të tjera. E pyeta se çfar ndryshimi kanë jashtëtoksorët nga njëri planet tek tjetri dhe ai me tha se, - ne dallohemi, e para nga mjetet fluturuese, psh vëndi im përdor vetëm disqe fluturues, një vënd tjetër që ne i quajmë ‘cilindrikët’ përdorin cilindra fluturus, njerzit e një vëndi tjetër që përdorin sfera fluturuse, ne i kemi quajtur ‘sferikët” etj. Po ashtu, dallohemi edhe nga përmasat trupore. Në vëndin tim të gjithë janë rreth 2 m të gjetë. Në vëndin e sferikëve njerzit janë xhuxhë, 1 deri 1.3 m dhe në vëndin e cilindrikëve të gjithë janë mbi 3-4 m. etj.Pastaj ju drejtova, - Më falni, a mundet që të më jepni një emër si t’ju thërras? - Mua më quajnë Vazhdim, i thashë . - Mua më thërrasin Shtegëtari, mu prezantua. - Shkurt ju mund të më quani Shteg - Unë lëviza për t’ju afruar edhe pak por ai më tha, Dimi, do vij t’ju takoj atje ku jeni por mos u afroni më afër diskut fluturues derisa unë të përgatitem për t’ju takuar. Ju lutem prisni pak minuta. Kur hyri brënda në anijen e tij kozmike, fillova të ndjeja frikë. Po sikur të më vrasin për të bërë ndonjë eksperiment me trupin tim?! Apo të më rrëmbejnë?! Po mendoja duke mos ja ndarë sytë pjatës fluturuse që pulsonte si një yll i largët në një natë të bukur maji. Pritja po më dukej tmerrësisht e trishtuar pasi gjendesha mes dy gjërave në të njëjtën kohë; mes realitetit tim në majën e Ostrovicës dhe mes një të panjohure të madhe si në një ëndërr me sy hapur! Pak nga pak po e vija në dyshim ekzistencën e diskut fluturues dhe ndoshta do më kapllonte mendimi se isha në kllapine e alucionacioneve po të mos dilte jashtë diskut Shtegu...Me hapa të ngadalshëm dhe të kujdesshëm eci drejt meje. Po shihja një trup gjigand, të drejtë, të bukur dhe elegant. Veshja e tij e zezë, e shëndritëshme dhe e lehtë, si dhe ecja e tij e kujdesshme bënin të dukej si një princ krenar që shkon në një betejë lufte. Ndoshta sheshi i luftës isha unë! Paniku po më shtohej dhe zemra më rrihte fortë. Shetgu ndaloi dy hapa larg meje.- Mos u shqetso Dimi. Ne jemi paqësorë dhe miqësorë. Ju na duheni për të bërë një eksperiment që s’ju kushton asgjë nëse zbatoni porosinë time. – Cila është porosia? – nuk durova dhe e pyeta. - Keni durim ju lutem. Më parë le t’ju pyes nëse do të bashkëpunoni me ne? – Çfar duhet të bëj që të jem bashkëpuntor i juaj?- Asgjë. Të na lejosh që të bëjmë diçka fare të vogël në trupin tuaj. – Jo! Në asnjë mënyrë jo! – bërtita pa vetëdije. – Dakort. Nuk do të bëjmë asgjë dhe këtu mbaroi bashkëbisedimi jonë. Lamtumirë. – Shtegu më kthehu shpinën. Me po ato hapa të ngadalshëm dhe shumë të kujdesshëm siç erdhi, filloi të largohej. Ndjeva keqardhje që e kundërshtova. Ndoshta ai do të bënte diçka të mirë. Po ashtu befas bërtita, Shteg! Ai ndali. Ju lutem më falni. Jam i friksuar. Dua ta bëni atë eksperiment tek unë por më parë më thoni çfar doni të bëni? U kthye nga unë pa folur asnjë fjalë. Më vështroi gjatë pa u afruar pastaj tha, - Dimi, dua ta mbash sekret këtë takim. Më parë do të jeni i lutur që asgjë çfar shikoni dhe çfar do bisedojmë bashkë nuk do ta bësh fjalë me asnjënjeri. Premtomë? – Ju premtoj, - thashë pa e vrarë mëndjen. – Ne jemi në tokën tuaj pasi kemi parashikuar që toka juaj po shkon me një shpejtësi marramëndëse drejt shkatërrimit si pasojë e prishjes shoqërore dhe ekologjike dhe kjo për fajin tuaj. Shkaku i vuajtjve tuaja nuk është vetëm grumbullimi i pasurisë së panevojshme nga manjakë të pasurisë por mbi të gjitha është tendeca për bashkimin e popujve dhe paqja e gjatë...Ne nuk do ta lejojmë këtë bashkim, ashtu siç nuk e kemi lejuar deri më sot. Ju kujtohet Kulla e Babelit? Historia e Kullës së Babelit është një e vërtetë simbolike. Bashkimi i popujve në botën tuaj do të sillte një vrull të paparë zhvillimi shpirtëroro-shoqëror dhe materialo-teknik, si rjedhojë do të sillte dhe zhvillimin e një teknologjie shumë të avancuar për të shpikur dhe prodhuar. Deri këtu do të qe mirë por kur kjo tekologji do të binte në duartë e njerzve të liq, do të kërcënohej seriozisht jeta në tokë dhe vetë toka. Për ti zgjatur jetën botës suaj e cila është e lidhur edhe me jetën tonë, ne herë pas here kemi ndërhyrë për t'jua prishur juve “Kullën e Babelit”. Kjo ështe dhe arsyeja qe ne nuk do të lejojmë grupime, bashkime apo shkrirje të popujve dhe kombeve. Të gjitha përpjekjet tuaja për bashkim deri më sot kanë qënë fare të kota. S’dua të jap shëmbuj pasi ju duhet ti dini. Ne kemi erdhur këtu jo për bashkim por për përçarje. Ju duhet ta kuptoni fare mirë Shpëtimtarin kur ju thoshte se ai kishte erdhur për të nxitur përçarjen dhe jo bashkimin... Inkurajimi i gjuhëve, feve dhe politikave të ndryshme i shërben vetëm një qëllimi largpamës, përçarjes dhe ndarjes suaj. Krijimi i parasë po ashtu është kryevepra jonë kundër juvsh. Dhe të gjitha këto gjëra ne nuk i bëjmë me kokën tonë. Për këtë dua të flas me gjuhën e Shpëtimtarit Tuaj kur thoshte, "Unë s'mund të bëj asgjë nga vetja ime...“ Do të tregoj dhe një sekret tjetër. Paranë tuaj, ashtu si fetë dhe politikat, e shpikëm ne sipas vëzhgimeve të gjata që u bëmë prostitutave tuaja dhe, në bazën e të gjitha vetive dhe cilësive të tyre, ne krijuamë kurvën më të madhe – paranë tuaj, pas së cilës ju shkërdheheni të tërë si kombe dhe popuj! Me që bota juaj është relativisht e re, ne dhe jashtëtoksorë të tjerë, kemi erdhur shpesh në tokën tuaj duke ju sjellë mësime, instruktazhe dhe tërë dijet tona të kufizuara për përparimin dhe lulëzimin e jetës në tokë, aq sa ju të mos dilni jashtë kontrollit. Por, para se të tregoj çfar kemi bërë me ju, më ler t’ju fut diçka tek llëra e dorës suaj të majtë. Nuk do të keni asnjë pasojë nga kjo. Më besoni? - Instiktivisht ja zgjata dorën dhe ai me anën e një aparati sa një kuti shkrepse më futi diçka poshtë lëkurës pa ndjerë dhimbje...Ja, shikojeni!" na tha Dimi. "Në fakt nuk duket, vetëm kur e prek apo e lëviz me dorë shfaqet si një cilindër i vogël nën lëkurë. Kam shkuar tek doktori dhe i thashë se diçka më ka hyrë në dorë. Ai pasi e pa mirë e mirë dhe u bind se është diçka dhe më tha të bëja një grafi. Nga grafia nuk doli asgjë. Bile më shpunë dhe në Spitalin Ushtrak në Tiranë duke e parë me një Cat Scanner dhe përsëri nuk doli asgjë. Doktori më pyeti sesi e kisha marrë por nuk i tregova...." Dimi ndali rrëfimin dhe rifilloi të fërkojë llërën e dorës. Uli kokën e qethur ballaboks dhe u duk sikur u bë pishman që na i tregoi. - Dimi, ç’ndodhi më pas? – Na trego se mezi po presim të dimë sesi vazhdoi ajo bisedë, - tha Kalldrëmi. Kështu e thërrisim ne Lito Qirën. "Po ja, - e rifilloi ai bisedën,- Shtegu më foli për shumë gjëra dhe jam munduar që çdo gjë të mos e harroj për një vit të tërë. Biseda jonë vazhdoi për rreth dy orë. Midis të tjerave më tha emërat e disa shkencëtarëve dhe udhëheqësve botërorë që kanë qënë bashkëpuntorë të tyre apo edhe jashtëtksorë që kanë punuar me ne. – Dimi po fliste shumë i tronditur - Më vjen keq se nuk ja mbajta dot fjalën e dhënë. Ndoshta do të vdes shumë shpejt. Ju lutem mos harroni amanetin. Më thoni që ma premtoni?" - Po, - i thame të gjithë me një gojë. - "Do ta mbani besën jo siç ja mbajta unë Shtegut?" - Jo! Për Ideal të Partisë, - tha Bujar Shema. "Ne, si fillim, - më tha ai, - dërguam emisarët tanë në tërë botën; në Azi, Afrikë, Amerikë, Europë dhe Australi të cilët udhëhoqën punën e shkencëtarëve tuaj dhe njëkohësisht disa prej tyre u bënë dhe udhëheqës popujsh si Zhun Jan Qiu dhe Tian-zi (Bir i Qiellit) në Kinë, Annunaki në Mesopotami, Mbreti Ra në Egjypt,...dhe toksorët që bashkëpunuan me ne si, Moisiu në Palestinë, Kliti i Zi në vëndin tuaj të cilin e vrau Aleksandri i Madh në vjeshtën e vitit 328 gjatë një feste duke prerë kështu lavdinë e më tejshme të vetes së tij! Rusveltin dhe Ajnshtanjin në Amerikë, etj. pa fund. Ne kemi stimualuar mëndjet, e atyre toksorëve që zgjodhëm, me gacmues të jashtëm që nxisin aktivizimin e fushave të fjetrura trunore. Në trurin e njeriut mesatarisht gjenden 10 miliardë qeliza nervore, ndërsa numri i lidhjeve që mundësojnë komunikimin ndërmjet këtyre qelizave është 100 trilionë. 100 trilionë, padyshim se është një numër mbi 52 metoda të larta kalkulimi që nëse njeriu arrin ti vejë në punë, bëhet tamam Zot. As neve nuk kemi arritur që fuqinë e trurit ta vemë në punë 100%. Të parët jashtëtoksorë që zbritën në tokën tuaj pas përmbytjes së madhe ishin ata që shkuan në Kinë. Cilindrikët patën një bashkëpunim shumë të frutshëm më kinezët. Shennongshi kinezo-jashtëkosor ishte specialisti i përkryer i mjekësisë. Sipas legjendës kineze, për të mjekuar të sëmurët, Shennongshi provonte bimë të ndryshme për të gjetur ilaçin e duhur, si pasojë ai helmohej shpesh por nuk vdiste, njëlloj si ruso-jashtëtoksori.Rasputin të cilin e goditën disa herë me armë dhe thika dhe nuk vdiq, pastaj e futën në thes dhe e hodhën në lumë. Një tjetër kinez që kishte lidhje me ne të disqeve ishte Fuxishi. Sipas legjendës kineze, të cilët nuk ishin në gjendje të kuptonin prejardhjen e tij, thuhet, një ditë, nëna e Fuxishit, Huaxushi bënte shëtitje dhe pa një gjurmë shumë e madhe këmbe, ajo shtypi me këmbë këtë gjurmë, më vonë ajo ra shtatzënë dhe lindi Fuxishi. Fuxishi ishte mbreti më i herët i Kinës dhe ka jetuar para 5000 vjetëve. Ndërkohë po disa cilindrikë përfunduan ndërtimin e Piramidës se Madhe të Gizas. Ishte koha kur po themelohej Dinastia e parë e Babilonit nga Sumu-Abu. E cila u pasua nga erdhja në jetë e një njeriu, me anën e të cilit ne do të mbillnim përçarjen në botë. Lindi Abrahami në Ur të Mesopotamisë. Një popull i përçarë zhvillohet nën kontroll dhe sundohet më mirë se një popull i bashkur. Mirpo përçarja ka të metat e veta pasi zhvillon gjithashtu egoizmin, shpifjen, vjedhjen, imoralitetin,...Keshtu që na u desh të nxjerrim ligje për ti ndaluar këto të këqia. Për këtë, ne sollëm në pushtet njeriun tonë i quajtur prej jush Hammurabi. Ky ishte një mbret i Perandorisë Babilonase, që vendosi ligjin për shumë aspekte të jetës së përditshme, përfshire martesën, divorcin, tregëtinë dhe çmimet. Ndëshkimet e këtij ligji përfshijnë prerjen e gishtit ose të dorës në rast vjedhjeje, prerja e gjuhës për shpifje, dhe prerja e pjesës së poshtme të buzës nëse puth një burrë ose grua të dikujt tjetër. Prerjen e organit seksual për tradhëti bashkshortore, etj. Kodi përfshinte edhe ligjin e hakmarrjes, nga ku doli dhe shprehja e famshme "sy për sy e dhëmb për dhëmb, e cila do të hynte në Bibël si një parim i drejtë. Shqiptarët e trashguan këtë deri në ditët e sotme pasi jeni rrënja direkte e pasardhësve të Hammurabit. Në një hark kohor të shkurtër ne duhet tu jepnim mesime të vlefshme për rregullimin e jetës së tyre kryeneçe gjithëkund në botë, kështu, grekët shkatërruan Trojën, Buda lindi në Indi për ti përmbajtur popujt e Azise Juglindore, Konfuçi lindi në Kinë për t'ju ndriçaur mëndjen luftarake kinezëve. Ishte koha kur ne do të sillnim në pushtet Lekën e Madh i cili u bë Mbret i Maqedonisë dhe gjeneral suprem i grekëve dhe shqiptarëve. Nuk duhet harruar që të them se, në kohën e sundimit të Kleopatrës në Egjipt, ne do të sillnim në jetë njerzit më të ditur të botës (falë kryqëzimit nëpërmjet lindjeve të disa fëmijëve, embrionet e të cilëve ishin nga jashtëtokësorët.) Për kët qëllim u mbarsën 12 Kleopatra në Egjypt të cilat dhanë 120 fëmijë hibridë. Njëri prej të cilëve, më i miri, ka qënë vetë Shpëtimtari. Këta 120 fëmijë u dërguan të edukohen me Mësimet Budiste që janë mësimet tona. Në Kinë, në Greqi, në Sumeri, në Jukatan e në vënde të tjera të botës filloi mësimi i shkrim-këndimit në vënd të heroglifeve dhe simboleve të mëparshme egjyptiane dhe sumere. U ndihmua për krijimin e Fjalorit Kinez me 10.000 karaktere i përgatitur nga Hu Shin. Po ashtu u ndihmuan vëllezërit grekë Shën Kirili (Ciril) dhe Metod-i të zhvillojnë alfabetin cirilik e ta shpërndajnë në tërë popujt sllavë të europës dhe Azisë. Nuk dua ta vazhdoj më gjatë këtë histori botërore dhe dua ta mbyll me erdhjen në pushtet të Konstantinit të Madh që shpalli të dielën si ditë të shenjtë në javën shtatëditëshe. Po ashtu ai paraqiti dhe festat e lëvizshme (Pashkët) dhe ato të palëvizshmet (Krishtlindjet). Më në fund ne sollëm Profetin, të cilin shumëkush prej jush e quan të fundit, për t'ju dhënë një ndëshkim të nëvojshëm të gjithë atyre që ishin bërë të papërmbajtur në ligësi dhe për ti përçarë akoma më shumë popujt. Kjo përçarje erdhi nëpërmjet fesë së re që krijoi ai. Kështu ne mbajtëm nën kontroll rritjen demografike galopante të botës e cila tani i ka kaluar të gjitha parashikimet tona. Ne nuk po mundemi qe ti mbajmë në paralel mirëqënien dhe rritjen demografike. Shtimi i njerëzve është jashtëzakonisht i rrezikshëm edhe për ne. Ju nuk e dini ekzakt se çfar fuqie fsheh në vetvete njeriu juaj i bërë sipas shëmbëlltyrës së më të mirit në Gjithësi. Aftësitë tuaja mendore janë të kufizuara vetëm për këtë arësye, pasi ligësia e njeriut toksor do ta përdorte fuqinë e tij për shkatërrimin e vetes së vet por edhe shkatërrimin tonë në gjithësi. Kjo është arësyeja që jo njeriut tuaj por kafshës suaj i është dhënë aftësia për më shumë ndijesi dhe perceptim. Nga sytë e një njeriu tokësor mund të dalë fuqia shkatërruese e një lazeri. Kjo është një energji negative që, po të praktikohet siç duhet, ajo vret. Këtë gjë njeriu juaj tokësor nuk e di mirë, dhe më mirë kështu pasi, nga praktikimi i kësaj energjie do të shkatërrohej përfundimisht kjo krijesë me ndërgjegje të kufizuar. Ka shumë mashtrime të syrit dhe të shqisave të tjera që jua bëjnë të qartë kufirin e perceptimit tuaj. Kjo është bërë me qëllim që ju të mos jeni tërë kohës në panik! Psh., që ju të më kuptoni më mirë. Keni dëgjuar që disa kafshë kanë aftësi që t'i shohin disa gjëra të cilat ju nuk mund t'i perceptoni, si p.sh. dritën ultraviolete? Apo të ndjejnë tërmetet? Dhe po ashtu ju nuk mund t'i dëgjoni të gjitha tonet e zërit mbi 20.000 H (herc) nuk mund t'i perceptoni as tonet nën 18 H (herc) , në dallim nga disa kafshë. Po ashtu, ju keni shumë kufizime në të gjitha shqisat të cilat parardhësit tuaj i plotësonin me ato të kafshëve. Po ju jap një shëmbull. Detarët e kohëve më të hershme i arrinin kufijtë bregdetarë të panjohur pa ndonjë kompas. Këtë ata e realizonin duke futur në punë shqisat e kafshëve apo të shpendëve që merrin në anije, të cilat e nuhatnin bregun, dallgën shkatërruse apo stuhinë disa qindra km larg! Ne po punojmë sot që t’ju japim juve të dhëna të shumta jo vetëm për të shpëtuar botën nga ndotja, ngrohja globale, prodhimi i armëve të shkatërrimit në masë por edhe t’ju perfeksionojmë shikimin, dëgjimin, nuhatjen, mendimin, ndjenjën tuaj, sigurisht nën kontrollin tonë, që të orientoheni sa më mirë në jetë pasi jeni të verbër me sy, shurdhë me veshë, jeni pa nuhatjen e duhur, pa mendim parashikues dhe pa ndijimin e nevojshëm. Po më parë do t’ju lëmë që ti vini zjarrin ‘fuçisë me barut’. Kufizimi ju është vënë njëlloj siç i vihet freri kafshës që të mos dëmtojë punën dhe njeriun. Po ti them ty këto gjëra pasi po bëjmë disa prova tek individë të veçantë që dinë të mbajnë fjalën. Ruajni porositë e mija se aty është jeta juaj! Pas disa momenteve që do ti bëni publike këto gjëra që po ju them, ju do të vdesni! – Në këtë kohë unë e ndërpreva duke e pyetur, se çfar do të ndodhte me ata që do më dëgjonin nëse unë trgoja, apo më keq, me ata që do ta shkruanin këtë histori? " Të gjithë ne u bëmë sy e veshë por sidomos unë që po mendoja për ta shkruar këtë histori. "Asgjë. Asgjë me rëndësi, tha Shtegu, - pasi ata, askush nuk do ti besonte, por edhe nëse dikush do t’ i besoi, ai nuk do të guxojë që të provojë vërtetësinë e këtyre sekreteve apo ti shpërndajë ato pas vdekjes tënde. Nëse dikush që do t’ju dëgjonte dhe do të guxonte të bënte publikimin e këtyre fjalëve, neve do mundohemi ta kontaktojmë dhe nëse na premton bashkëpunimin tonë, do ti japim fuqi nga energjia jonë. – Përndryshe? – Përndryshe do të çmëndet dhe do të vrasë veten. Çdokush që nuk dëgjon këshillat tona do të vdesë parakohe pasi ne kemi një plan që s’duam të na dështojë. Dështimi i këtij plani është vetë dështimi jonë. Ne jemi këtu prej mijra vjetësh jo për t'ju vrarë juve por për t'ju shpëtuar juve nga kërcënimi që i bëni njëritjetrit për çfarrosje. Ishim ne ata që shpëtuanë njerzmin nga Përmbytja e Mdhe Botërore duke shpëtuar vetëm një familje, atë të Noes. Ndërtimi i arkës tek Zanafilla, është përshkruar jo ashtu siç ka ndodhur, pasi e vërteta është shkruar në një Gojëdhënë Sumeriane që gjendet edhe sot në Utnapishtim. Ne fuqizuam Gigalmeshin 4700 vjet më parë i cili bëri një revolucion të vërtetë në jetën private të qytetit Uruk të Mesdylumenjëve për ta patur si shëmbull nga mbretërit e tjerë në botë. Po ashtu, 2850 vjet më parë ne krijuam Homerin i cili në fakt nuk ka ekzistuar kurrë pasi është një krijim i ynë për të paraljamëruar botën tuaj për vetëpërmbajtje dhe respekt në sjelljet ndaj njeritjetrit që në ato kohë pothuajse njerzit po zhdukeshin pasi urrejtja dhe grykësia e njeriut kishte arritur kulmin. Shumë nga skenat e tregimeve të Homerit janë vënë duke u zhvilluar këtu; kryesisht në Lenie (Mali Elenës), Tomorricë (Tomorr i Vogël), këtu në Ostrovicë (Mali Qen), në Gorë-Opar (Divë-Pari), tek Mali i Tomorrit, etj. Ky është pellgu jonë më i preferuar dhe më i përshtatshëm për të ruajtur njeriun sot dhe nesër. Me Odhisenë ne paraljamëruam të ligun se e liga do ta ndjekë dhe se i miri do të triumfojë. Ndërsa me Iliadhën ne paraljmëruam, ashtu si Troja, do të digjej e tërë bota po nuk u ndal urrejtja dhe lakmia. Ne jo vetëm fuqizuam (dhe vazhdojmë të fuqizojmë) mëndje dhe trupa nga toka juaj por edhe kemi sjellë (dhe vazhdojmë të sjellim) njerëz nga planetet tona për të jetuar dhe punusr me ju këtu në këtë tokë. Ata (jshtëtoksorë) që jetojnë me ju, sakrifikojnë gjithëçka për njerzimin e planetit tuaj. Ju i keni njohur ata si njerëz pamvarsisht se ata ngelen me emëra toksorë apo anonimë mes jush. Në fakt ata bëhen njerëz si ju por më një ndryshim shumë të madh, kanë mëndje të fuqishme me anën e të cilës janë bërë shpikje dhe vazhdojnë të bëhen edhe sot duke mos ju lënë ju që të bashkoheni kurrë dhe të prodhoni shkatërrimin. Tan Shi Huai thuhej se ishte djalë i paligjshëm i një mercenari mongolian.Tan mundi hunët dhe hansët në Kinë dhe kinezët e mundur gjetën një ngushllim duke thënë, ‘Tan u egërsua sepse tallej nga ne që ishte një fëmijë dobiç!’ Ne ja dhamë Tan-it forcën pasi kinezët do të kishin pushtuar tërë botën dhe bota do të bëhej një. Po ashtu ne i dhamë Moisiut Dhjetë Urdhëresat e Zotit për të ndaluar idiotizmin e kohës ku njerzit i faleshin drurit dhe gurit dhe prej tyre krijonin shëmbëlltyra idiote! 1300 P.E.S. Moisiu pranoi Dhjetë Urdhërat direkt nga ne. Bëmë të mundur që njeriu juaj i ndershëm të drejtohet vetëm në një pikë besimi të përbashkët, tek një ZOT pasi kjo do të thellonte më shumë përçarjen mes tyre dhe ateistëve... – Këtu e ndalova dhe e pyeta nëse ka Zot. Ai mu përgjegj se ne nuk e njohim Zotin por Ai na njeh neve dhe më pas vazhdoi bisedën. - Po ashtu, i dhamë mundesinë njeriut që të pushonte një ditë ku skllevërit e gjorë të kishin mundësinë e rigrumbullimit të forcave të reja për javën tjetër. Po ashtu ne pame se fëmijët braktisnin në masë prindërit dhe urdhëruamë që çelsi i jetëgjatësisë do të jetë përkujdesja ndaj atyre që ju kanë bërë kokën. Me këtë urdhëresë ne zgjatëm jetën e njeriut në tokë duke u vetpërmbajtur nga zhdukja. Me që vrasjet po shumoheshin aq shumë, kur njerzit ishin të pakët, sa do arrinte zhdukja e njeriut nga njeriu, dhamë urdhëresën që njeriu të mos vrasë se do të vritet. Ja dolëm mbanë qëllimit pasi bota u shtua dhe arriti disa miliarda njerëz sot. Në atë kohë që urdhëruamë për besnikëri bashkëshortore, shkelja e saj kishte marrë përmasat e shkatërrimit total të familjes e cila është baza e zhvillimit të shoqërisë njerzore, pa të cilen, po ashtu, bota juaj do të kishte marrë fund. Ne i thamë Moisiut të urdhërojë që njeriu të mos vjedhë pasi vjedhja do të krijonte parazitët, kriminelët, etj. dhe përfundimi, shuarja e jetës njerëzore në tokë. Neve dhamë edhe një urdhëresë tjetër po kaq të rëndësishme siç është dëshmia e remë. Ju përdorni me budallallëk fjalën spiunim. Kjo fjalë duhet hequr nga fjalori juaj pasi nuk ka spiun. Ai që tregon të vërtetën s’mund të quhet spiun dhe ai që mashtron me dëshmi të rremë s’mund të quhet spiun por mashtrues apo dëshmitar i rremë. Mashtrusi i rremë hedh në zjarr jo një njeri por më shumë dhe si pasojë flaka djeg në progresion shoqërinë...Fundi do ti vinte qënies njerzore në këtë tokë. Me urdhëresën e dhjetë, ne i dhamë fund lakmisë për gjënë e tjetrit nga e cila sigurisht që do të lindëte hakmarrja dhe më pas vrasja masive. Si përfundim, do të vinte fundi i botës suaj. Pra, ne kemi ndalur asgjesimin tuaj me këto Dhjetë Urdhëresa, mbi bazën e të cilave tek ju u ndërtuan tërë ligjet dhe sistemet tuaja shoqërore.Neve i dhamë mundësine Albert Anjshtanjit që truri i tij të ngarkohej me energjinë tonë. Kjo energji rriti më shumë qeliza në atë pjesë të trurit që ishte përgjegjëse për sintetizimin e informacionit. Neuronet e trurit të tij, tru që nuk ishte më i madh se normalja, komunikonin më mirë me njëri tjetrin pas ngarkesës që i bëmë dhe zhvillimi i tij qe i dukshëm. Disa shkencëtarë në tokën tuaj kanë për devizë këtë ciatat, suksesi është punë publike. Dështimi është funeral privat. Ne u themi juve që ky është mendim shumë i gabuar. Tek ne ky mendim qëndron në këtë pozicion, suksesi është sakrifica individuale. Dështimi tundet në djepin kolektiv. – Më falni z. Shteg, - ju drejtova, - a ka ndonjë mundësi që edhe ne t’ju vizitojmë juve? – Ai u shkund sikur shkundemi neve nga një e qeshur e gajasur dhe mu përgjegj, - Pyetje e bukur. Gjithëçka që vjen nga toka do ti kthehet tokës dhe gjithëçka që vjen nga qielli do ti kthehet qiellit. Po ashtu, mishi dhe gjaku nuk mund ta trashëgojnë Botën Qiellore, as Shkatërrueshmëria nuk e trashëgon Pashkatërrueshmërinë. Të them të vërtetën, kishte momente që nuk e kuptoja tërësisht dhe ai e vinte re këtë gjë por më ngushëlloi duke më thënë se nuk ishte e nevojshme që ta vrisnja shumë mëndjen për gjera që nuk i kuptoja mirë. Më tha se ata na kanë dhënë shënja të mjaftueshme se bota jonë po kërcënohet seriozisht dhe se diversiteti biologjik rrezikohet nga forcat e natyrës dhe nga veprimet e papërgjegjëshme të njerëzve. Ai më tha gjithashtu se jashtëtoksorët do të na krijojnë dy mundësira, para vitit 1922, për të shpëtuar njerëzimin nga shfarrosja; e para që ne të ndërtojmë një “Varkë të Noes” në tokë dhe e dyta që të ndërtojmë një “Varkë” tjetër në Hënë ose në Mars. - Para 2022, - më tha ai, - një tjetër kërcënim shumë herë më i madh se kërcënimi natyror do të jetë kërcënimi njerzor tokësor që nëse do ta lejomë, do të shkatërrojë jo vetëm tokën tuaj por tërë Sistemin tuaj Diellor, ndoshta edhe më tej duke na vrarë dhe neve! Ithtarë të flakte të teorise se Darvinit, teorisë së krijimit të Gjithësisë nga një Zot, apo i një nderhyrje gjenetike nga civilizime jashtëtokesore po grinden se kush është e vërtetë. Shumica theksojnë me forcë që jeta në tokë është krijuar në format e saj primitive por krijimi i njeriut që ne njohim apo homo sapiens është një faktor që përditë e më shumë po u largohet teorive darviniane apo biblike. Zërat se njeriu është krijuar nga ne jashtëoksorët po shtohen përditë dhe për këtë, disa shkencëtarë tokësorë do të mundohen një ditë që këto teori ti vërtetojnë me anën e një eksperimenti fatal. Bëhet fjalë për një Big Bang artificial, një përshpejtues që do të kushtoi miliarda para. Duke përplasur grimca atomike me shpejtësi shumë të madhe të cilat do krijojnë një temperaturë më të lartë se një trilion gradë Celsius, që sipas tyre do të arrijë ti japë përgjigje disa pyetjeve se si u krijua gjithësia. (!!) Eksperimenti mendohet të zhvillohet në një laborator të nënëdheshëm në kufirin mes Francës dhe Zvicrës. Ne do të jemi atje sepse nuk duame që ti vijë fundi i botës, shkatërrimi i planetit dhe mbase i gjithë sistemit djellor si rrjedhojë e krijimit të kushteve për lindjen e një vrime të zezë që do të thithë gjithëçka. Ne do ta kontrollojmë atë provë. Në historitë e vjetra kineze, indiane, sumeriane, egjyptiane, dhe të tjera, por sidomos tek dy epikat me te medha te literatures indiane, atë mahabharata dhe atë ramaxhata, ju do të gjeni fare të qartë se çfar ndodhi mbi 7000 vjet më parë meqë tokësorët nuk i besuan paralajmërimet tona mbi shfarrosjen masive të njerzimit mbi tokë. Ata bënë një provë afërsisht të tillë, si ajo që duanë të bëjnë aty nga viti 2008. Nuk është vetëm ky eksperiment me zarar, janë qindra por jo të kësaj shkalle rrezikshmërie kaq të lartë.Disa e kanë kuptuar rrezikun e madh dhe po ndërtojnë bunkerë dhe tunele ashtu siç bëri diktatori juaj që dha urdhër të ndërtoheshin mbi 700.000 bunkerë dhe disa tunele në Shqipëri, por me një ndryshim, udhëheqësi juaj nuk i bëri ato që t’ju shpëtonte juve nga këto rreziqe por për të mbrojtur sundimin e tij. Do të vijë dita që popujt që do kenë bunkerë e tunele të tillë do të jenë fatlum pasi do t'ju shpëtojnë katastrofave të panumurta që kërcënojnë njerzimin. Por më parë se ju shqiptarët të shpëtoni nga Diktatura e Katastrofës Globale ju duhet të shpëtoni nga Diktatura e Territ Mendor. Për ketë punë po mendojmë ne. Ju vuani nga haseti më shumë se nga çdo gjë tjetër. Ju, në disa raste, na quani neve bij të perëndisë, pamvarsisht nga ç’ planet vijmë. Në shumë tekste të vjetra tuajat shpjegohet se ne erdhëm në tokë nga qiejtë. Të gjitha shkrimet e lashta, Bibla, mitologjia greke, mitologjia egjiptiane, shkrimet në piramida, çdo gjë të shpie tek sumeret e lashtë, civilizimi i të cilëve është i pari që 6 mijë vjet më parë dhe njihet shumë pak nga ju. Ata të gjithë neve na quanin annunaki. Në fakt kush ishin annunakit dhe nga erdhën ata? Sumerët thonë se ata erdhën nga Nibiru ose Eris dhe i pari i tyre qe Annunaki. Ju mund të pyesni, çfarë është Nibiru? Sumerët jua kanë dhënë përgjigjen, është një tjetër planet në sistemin tuaj diellor që vjen dhe ikën nga ky sistem. Ata që banojnë në këtë planet janë me të vërtetë një rracë gjigandesh cilindrikë që kanë erdhur për herë të parë në tokën tokën tuaj gjysem milioni vjet te shkuara. Ata bënë shumë mrekullira në tokë të cilat janë zhdukur ndërmjet disa qindramijra vjetësh gjatë ndryshimeve të thella të tokës suaj. Banorët e planetit të cilindrikëve që sumerët i quajnë annanuki kanë një ndryshim shumë të madh përsa i përket jetgjatësisë gjë që është shkaku i nocionit të përjetësisë dhe në Bibël përshkruhen si njerëz toksorë që rronin nga 900 vjet. Duke qënë se orbita e planetit të tyre është 3650 vjet, për ju është 365 ditë, ata rrojnë dhjetë herë më shumë se ju. Pra, një ditë e tye është e barabartë me 240 orë tuajat. Ky është ndryshimi kyç midis jush dhe atyre. Planeti tjetër që ju viziton juve është Glise i cili ka të gjitha çfar keni ju. Një nga banorët e hershëm të Glise që erdhi në tokën tuaj dhe ka qeverisur atë pjesë toke që sot quhet Lindje e Mesme ka qënë Ala për të cilin kanë mbetur akoma disa dokumente që e përshkruajnë Mbretërimin e tij Qiellor dhe adhurimin e tokësorëve. Ai njihet edhe si Alla dhe më pas Allah. Këto dokumente do të behen evidente nje ditë pamvarsisht fanatizmit tuaj për ti zhdukur ato siç keni bërë me disa dokumenta sekrete të Shpëtimtarit. I dashur Dimi, me kaq kjo bisedë mbyllet. Ne dëshirojmë që ti të na vish përsëri të na takosh, po këtu, në këtë vënd. Lamtumirë!- Pasi i dhashë lamtumirën i mbylla sytë dhe reflektova përsa pashë dhe dëgjova. Me sytë ashtu të mbyllur qëndrova gjatë duke i mbushur mëndjen vetes se s’kisha parë një ëndërr, gjatë një dremitje të gjatë në majën e Ostrovicës.” Nuk dinim se si të vepronim, ta shpallnim Dimin Kryegënjeshtar si herët e tjera apo ta shpallnim atë tregimtarin më të mirë? Nuk folëm fare dhe nuk bëmë asnjërën dhe as tjetrën. Dimi u ngrit dhe pasi na pa të gjithëve me radhë, pa thënë asnjë fjalë, me kokën ulur u largua për në shtëpi. Edhe neve u larguam po pa fjalë. Ishte ehra e parë që bëmë një konkurs gënjeshtre serioze. Mua më vërtiteshin në mëndje të gjitha sa Dimi na tregoi. Shumë pyetje më lindën në kokë dhe mezi prita të nesërmen në mëngjez për ta takuar. Ishte dite e dielë. Shkova herët në shtëpinë e Dimit por gruaja e tij, Dana, më tha se Dimi nuk është zgjaur akoma. I thashë që të mos e zgjonte se do të vija më vonë por ajo iku në dhomën e gjumit për ta zgjuar. Ndërkohë dëgjova një thirrje tronditëse, një alurimë sa desh më pushoi zemra! Dimiiii! Dimiii im i shtrenjtë! Qyqja ç më ka gjetë!! Dimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kategoria:TREGIM